Snow White
'Snow White '''is a traditional Brothers Grimm fairy tale, most famously told by Walt Disney Pictures. An adaptation was also created for Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child set in the American Southwest under the title "White Snow." The story was used for the direct-to-DVD set Carl Cooper: The Princess Collection. In the story, it uses the basic plot of the original story and White Snow, with Zelda telling the story and characters from the series playing the characters. Synopsis Zelda discovers that Sarah is trying on a Native American dress that her old friend White Snow gave her. She commends her beauty in the dress, and begins to tell the story of Snow White. The story begins with the cold winter in a kingdom, as well as a struggling queen, played by Kim, giving birth to a daughter. She names her "Snow White" because of the white snow flurrying outside. This greatly saddens the king, played by Tom, and the queen's sister, a nursemaid, played by Zelda. Many moons later, the king finds that a neighboring kingdom's king proposes that his daughter, played by Cassandra, be his new bride. While the nursemaid aunt seems skeptical about the soon-to-be queen's beauty, the king accepts the marriage nonetheless. Once the marriage happens, the king and nursemaid aunt notice the new queen's mirror. The king suggests that mirrors such as hers are rare among the kingdoms, to which the evil queen suggests that only she would gaze into it. Zelda then tells Sarah how the king was entranced by his new bride's beauty. Alas, she was entranced too, by her mirror, which was a magical gateway to the Spirit World. Each day, she would ask the mirror the following question: "''Mirror, mirror, tell me do Tell your mistress, tell her true Answer me, obey my call Who in the land is the fairest of all?" And each day, the Mirror Spirit, played by Carl, responds with the song "You're the One" and answers with this rhyme: "The answer, my queen, is crystal clear: You are the fairest, far and near." As the years passed, the king had died and the queen now assumed sole duty as the ruler of the kingdom. Snow White, played by Sarah, has grown into a fine young lady under the watchful eye of her aunt the nursemaid. One day, the queen is ready to ask the question, but the nursemaid tells her that the kingdom believes it is unwise to be dealing with the Spirit World alone and that she needs an experienced guide. After shooing her away, the queen asks the question. But this time, the Mirror responds: "Your Majesty, you're fair And lovely too But Snow White's fairer now than you." The queen is horrified to hear that a mere child is fairer than her, yet the mirror says he only called like he said. The queen decides the solution is to change the truth, saying "Let's see how fair Snow White is when she's....DEAD!!!" Category:Stories